Lo más parecido a los gemidos y los gritos, es la muerte
by DracoIsForMy80
Summary: Ellos siempre se quisieron, aunque nunca tuvieron el valor de confesarlo. Ahora estan grandes, la vida les ha dado una oportunidad y ellos estan dispuesto a aprovecharla.


**Hola! Este nuevo fanfic contiene contenido para adultos, lo aviso aquí y no hago responsable de si algún menor lo lee. Tengo que decirle que en este fanfic, se tratara la pareja: Draco/Harry. Si no te gusta esta pareja o te mantienes alejado de las historias Hombre/Hombre, entonces vete y vuelve cuando publique una historia normal.**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió? No lo sé, solo abrí una hoja en blanco en mi computadora, comencé a escribir y obtuve el siguiente fanfic. La respuesta clara a esta pregunta sería: "No fui yo, quien lo invento, lo hizo la loca que vive en mi cabeza".**

**Bueno sin más tonterías que hablar, les dejo con las historia.**

**CAPITULO UNO: EL FUTURO.**

Y entonces comenzamos hacer el amor.

Estábamos juntos cumpliendo nuestro sueño, haciendo real el amor verdadero. Uno al lado del otro, al desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza. Su cuerpo desnudo me causaba es calofríos, su piel caliente y sus labios grandes encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Comenzó a tocarme el pene, este comenzó a endurecerse con gran rapidez, se puso encima de mí y dejo que le introdujera mi gigantesco pero pequeño pene en su culo_._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido Harry!- _Gritaba Draco mientras lo penetraba con todas mis fuerzas, era cierto esto ya no formaba parte de un sueño, Draco Malfoy era mío.

-Te complaceré de esta forma el resto de nuestras vidas- Asegure.

Comencé a aumentar la rapidez en que lo penetraba, mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda, este gritaba fuerte mente mientras se hacia una paja. Poco rato después sentí un líquido caliente sobre los pelos de mi barriga, Draco había eyaculado sobre mi barriga y era la sensación más rica que había podido experimentar.

_-¡Vamos, Harry, más rápido!- _Decía entre gemidos y grito, mientras me hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo_- ¡Acábame en la boca! ¡En la boca!_

-En la boca será, entonces- Dije mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Entonces sentí una leve carga erétrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de eyacular cuando saque mi pene de su culo, lo introduje en su boca y comenzó a salir liquido blanco, que lleno su boca por todos lados. Incluso dejo caer un poco de eso líquido por su barbilla, con uno de mis dedos limpio con delicadeza esa gota de semen y me chupe el dedo con una gran sonrisa.

Me levanté de la cama, tome mi varita con rapidez y apunte a Draco con ella.

-Lo siento, yo no quería que las cosa terminaran así-Dije entre lagrimas, lagrimas por el dolor que todo esto me causaba- yo te amo, pero tú solo puedes ser mío y mientras sigas aquí, podrás acostarte con quien quieras. Podrás ser el hombre más infiel del mundo, por lo tanto esto se acaba aquí.

-No yo te prometo...-Dijo Draco quien había dejado a un lado su apellido y se había vuelto un ser humano mas, ahora lloraba por su vida, como un bebe llorar por comida -por favor, Harry solo escúchame.

-El que tienes que escuchar eres tu- Le ordene, mientras agitaba mi varita y de esta se desprendía una luz roja, que iba dirigida hacia su cuerpo. Su cuerpo callo sin vida sobre la cama, pocos segundos después este comenzó a desaparecer como si solo hubiera sido un recuerdo y antes de irme de aquel lugar, puse la punta de mi varita en mi frente, deje caer una lagrima y sin más dije:_ "Obliviate"._

Mientras cada uno de mis recuerdos sobre Draco Malfoy iban desapareciendo, yo podía volver a recordar cada una de esas pequeña aventuras que habíamos vividos juntos. Aunque ahora todo había valido la pena, porque por fin habíamos logrado estar juntos y ahora el seria mío para siempre, de nadie más, solo mi por y para siempre.

**Gracias por terminar de leer! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Un poco loco verdad? **

**Bueno, lo siento, pero esto fue lo primero que se ocurrió, como ya dije arriba: "No fui yo, quien lo invento, lo hizo la loca que vive en mi cabeza". **

**Esto es solo el primer final de la historia, como un futuro incierto y que podría cambiar. Quizás cuando lleguemos a el otro final, las cosas hayan cambiado y puede que Draco no muera, pero puede que Harry si muera, no quiero contarles más para no arruinar lo que viene. **

**Con mucho cariño, la escritora más bonita de este mundo: **_**DracoIsForMy80.**_


End file.
